rzeczpospolita_polska_alternatywna_rzeczywistoscfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia Polski
Polska - Państwo położone w Europie środkowo wschodniej nad rzeką Wisłą. Historia do 1910 roku Pierwszym historycznym władcą Polski był Mieszko I. Podporządkował sobie plemiona zamieszkujące teren nad Wisłą. W 966 roku w wyniku małżeństwa z Czeską księżniczką Dobrawą przyjął Chrzest w obrządku Katolickim. Syn Mieszka, Bolesław rządził państwem jako książę Polski jednak pod koniec życia w wyniku korzystnej sytuacji miedzy narodowej w 1025 roku został koronowany na Króla Polski. Polska urosła do miary Królestwa cywilizacji zachodu, jej prestiż znacznie wzrósł. W 1569 Korona Królestwa Polskiego zawarła unię realną z Wielkim księstwem Litewskim. W XVI wieku kraj zwany od unii lubelskiej Rzeczypsopolitą Obojga Narodów osiągną szczyt swojej potęgi. Był o okres zwany złotym wiekiem Polski. Z powodów decentralizacji władzy, osłabienia pozycji monarchy oraz końca dynastii i rozpoczęciu elekcji kraj miał się coraz gorzej. Szlachta nabywała coraz to nowe przywileje sama nie płacąc podatków buntując się i bezmyślnie rujnując państwo.Po wprowadzeniu Liberum Veto ( z łac. Wolne nie pozwalam!) prace sejmu Rzeczypospolitej zostały sparaliżowane. Wojsko było nieliczne a po licznych najazdach i wojnach skarb państwa świecił pustkami. Podczas gdy sąsiedzi Polski wprowadzali u siebie tzw. Absolutyzm oświecony i centralizacje władzy. Dochodziło do przekupstwa posłów przez mocarstwa oraz ingerowanie w sprawy wewnętrzne Rzeczypospolitej. Po długim czasie bezwiednego upadku zaczęły jednak pojawiać się oznaki ozdrowienia życia publicznego. w 1764 roku na tronie Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów zasiadł Stanisław August Poniatowski, protegowany Rosyjskiej Carycy Katarzyny. Wcześniej w 1732 roku Austria, Prusy i Rosja zawarły traktat trzech czarnych orłów w którym gwarantowali sobie utrzymanie wewnętrznej słabości w Rzeczypospolitej.Jednak po wyborze Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego na Króla Polski , Rosja postanowiła powrócić do swoich planów utrzymania całej Rzeczpospolitej pod swoja tylko kontrolą. W 1764 odbył się sejm konwokacyjny, który „przepchnął” program reform, ograniczający liberum veto, zmiany w skarbie państwa i podatkach, zniesiono również prawo wypowiadania posłuszeństwa królowi. Caryca Katarzyna II , wyraziła zgodę na zaproponowane reformy ( mając pewność wierności Rzeczypospolitej wobec Rosji którą dawał jej Król Stanisław Poniatowski). Jednak na zmiany pod żadnym pozorem nie wyraziły zgody Austria i Prusy, domagając się uchwalenia praw kardynalnych, czyli powrót do liberum veto, rokoszy i starych praw skarbu państwa. Caryca Katarzyna uspokajała jednak Polski sejm i króla iż jest gwarantką niepodległości Rzeczypospolitej. W tej sytuacji Cesarstwo Austryjackie oraz Królestwo Pruskie przekroczyło zbrojnie granice Rzeczypospolitej. Austria od Południa w stronę Krakowa wysłała ok. 35 tysięczną armię, Prusy od Północy i zachodu w kierunku Piły i Poznania oraz Gdańska i Malborka wysłały ok. 30 tysięczną armię. Polska dysponowała w tym czasie niespełna 45 tysięczną armią którą natychmiast rzucono do obrony kraju. 25 Maja 1764 roku , 90 tysięczne wojsko Rosyjskie wkroczyło na terytorium Polski w okolicach Podola. Była to interwencja obronna na która król mimo oporu ostatecznie wyraził zgodę.Wojna trwała do 1768 roku, ostatecznie zwyciężyła koalicja Polsko-Rosyjska. 27 Marca 1768 roku podpisano pokój w Krakowie, na mocy którego Prusy i Austria zrzekają się praw do tronu i roszczeń terytorialnych wobec Rzeczypospolitej ( Prusy nie wycofały tylko swoich roszczeń co do Pomorza gdańskiego i Warmii).Starty Rzeczpospolitej były jednak ogromne, skarb państwa był dosłownie pusty, podczas wojny zginęło 26 tysięcy Polskich żołnierzy (armia liczyła zaledwie 20 tysięcy), zachodnia część kraju była spustoszona, a rolnictwo praktycznie stanęło. Eksport zmalał o 40% szlachta była niezadowolona i jeszcze bardziej ciemiężyła chłopów. Wybuchały rokosze a nawet brakowało żywności. Król starał się jednak ratować sytuacje odbywając zagraniczne wizyty oraz sięgając po nowe pożyczki . Objął mecenat nad sztuką wybudował pałac na wodzie, wraz z inteligencją otworzył szkołę rycerską. Sprowadził do Warszawy wielu wybitnych artystów w tym malarzy. Sytuacja państwa nadal była jednak bardzo trudna a zaciągane pożyczki szybko należało spłacać.' '''W 1771 odbył się sejm w Brześciu Litewskim który uchwalił budowę kanału Augustowskiego, prawo o miastach królewskich, zniesiono podział na Koronę i Litwę utrzymano jednak nazwę Rzeczypospolita Obojga Narodów (Rzeczypospolita Polsko-Litewska) ostatecznie zniesiono cząstkowe Liberum veto. Władze wykonawcza powierzono Królowi wraz z ministrami o szerszych kompetencjach, tworzących "Straż praw". Postanowiono również uwłaszczyć chłopów i dać im ziemię, mieszczanie dostali zgodę na piastowanie urzędów państwowych. Liczbę wojska zawodowego ustalono na poziomie 120 tysięcy. Za zmianami głosowało 184 posłów przeciw 34 posłów. Sejm przyjął jednak memorandum w którym podkreślił katastrofalną sytuacje skarbu państwa, ogólną niewypłacalności i brak zdolności kredytowej. Wystosowano pismo do Katarzyny II w sprawie pożyczki. W tej sytuacji w 1772 roku Caryca Katarzyna II postanowiła wystąpić do Polskiego sejmu z odrębną propozycją pomocy która miała obejmować: zasilenie skarbu państwa nieoprocentowaną pożyczką, uchwalenie konstytucji Rzeczypospolitej, zniesienie rokoszy i konfederacji, uwłaszczenie chłopów, wprowadzenie dziedziczności władzy( dynastia poniatowskich), zwiększenie armii do 80 tysięcy a nie do 120 tysięcy ,wprowadzenia Rosyjskiego komisarza do Warszawy który w imieniu carycy kontrolował by działania państwowe "w zakresie głównie ekonomicznym". Warunkiem uzyskania tej pomocy było zrzeczenie się przez Polskę pretensji do wszelkich ziem Rosyjskich, zrzeczenie się terytoriów za Dźwiną (bez Dyneburga) oraz terenów za Dnieprem z Witebskiem, Rzeczypospolita miała też zaakceptować armie nadzorczą Rosji na terenach miast: Połock , Poznań,Lwów, i Mińsk,. Caryca zgodziła się na utrwalenie przyjętych w 1771 roku reform w nowej konstytucji. W Polsce odebrano ta propozycje z mieszanymi uczuciami. 13 Sierpnia 1773 roku w Warszawie zebrał się sejm wielki, który po uciążliwych i burzliwych obradach zaakceptował warunki pomocy Rosyjskiej.' Po uzgodnieniu sprawy z carycą sejm wielki reformatorski wprowadzający reformy i uchwalający konstytucję miał zostać zwołany 25 Lipca 1775 roku do Warszawy, do tego czasu miał powstać gotowy projekt konstytucji i ustaw rządowych. A Rosja miała wpłacać transze kredytowe. Sejm Konstytucyjny zebrał się zgodnie z planem i bez przeszkód uchwalił 27 Lipca 1775 roku Konstytucję Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów.Jednak część społeczeństwa Polskiego uważała że Rzeczpospolita została sprzedana do Rosji i wolność kraju jest zagrożona lub nie ma jej wcale. 1779 kiedy sytuacja w Rzeczypospolitej wydawała się ustabilizowana, zdrajcy zawiązali konfederacje, czołowi Polscy Zdrajcy ogłosili bunt i ruszyli na Warszawę w celu obalenia Króla. Austria i Prusy otwarcie poparły i wsparły bunt zdradzieckiej szlachty wspierając go wojskowo i finansowo. 47 tysięczne poddane pierwszym reformą i dozbrojeniu wojsko Polskie ruszyło do obrony konstytucji i króla. Rosja nie mogła jednak przysłać do Polski dodatkowych armii ponieważ toczyła zacięty konflikt zbrojny z Turcją. 28 Października 1780 roku Austria i Prusy wkroczyły do Polski ramach " wsparcia uciskanego społeczeństwa Polskiego". Liczebność armii wroga przekraczała 100 tysięcy. Konflikt zakończył się 14 czerwca 1783 roku po poddaniu Warszawy i Gdańska konfederatom i wojska Austrii i Prus. 2 Lipca 1783 roku minister Wojska Albert-Konstanty Rakowiecki podpisał dekret o kapitulacji Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów. Król został zmuszony do jego zatwierdzenia. Utworzona w Warszawie organ Tymczasowej Rady Nieustającej która wydała dekret o zwołaniu do Grodna sejmu w Listopadzie 1783 roku. Na sejmie posłowie pod naciskiem obcych wojsk oraz przekupieni przez mocarstwa wycofali konstytucje i uchwalili dawne prawa zwane kardynalnymi. Zredukowano armie do 15 tysięcy, wprowadzono elekcje, liberum veto, rokosze i konfederacje, cofnięto akt uwłaszczenia, odizolowano Króla znosząc straż praw, mieszczanom zakazano sprawowania jakichkolwiek funkcji, oraz podpisano niekorzystne umowy handlowe z Austria i Prusami. Rosja zerwała sojusz z Polską oraz zaprzestała wypłacania transz kredytu, ostatecznie wypłacając Polsce tylko 2/10 całej kwoty. Na 1795 rok wyznaczono sejm który miał zlikwidować Rzeczypospolita Obojga Narodów i powołać Polską Republikę Samorządową całkowicie podległą Austrii i Prusom o całkowicie zredukowanym terytorium. Jednak Rosja zdradzając Polskę ustaliła z mocarstwami iż lepszy będzie podział Polski i jej całkowita likwidacja. W 1789 dokonano I rozbioru który właściwe dokonał się już w 1783. II rozbiór odbył się w 1791 roku. A III który zlikwidował Rzeczypospolita odbył się w 1795 roku. Austria i Prusy dokonały podziału i zaboru terytorium Rzeczypospolitej, Rosja zagarnęła całą wschodnia cześć kraju aż po Niemen i Bug. Król Stanisław August Poniatowski abdykował i wyjechał do Petersburga gdzie zmarł bezpotomnie w zapomnieniu. W takim kształcie ziemie Polskie pozostały do 1806 roku. Dopiero Napoleon, Cesarz Francuski po wygranej z Prusami wojnie utworzył na terenach Polskich księstwo Warszawskie obejmujące Kraków, Lubelszczyznę, Suwałki tereny aż po rzekę Niemen, oraz Wielkopolskę i Kujawy. W późniejszych latach gdy Napoleon ruszył na Rosję, Polacy zdobywali i przyłączali do księstwa Warszawskiego coraz to nowe tereny. Miedzy innymi Galicję oraz fragmenty Pomorza. Napoleon przekazywał także Polsce nowo podbite tereny za Bugiem. Polskie elity myślały jednak by powołać na nowo suwerenne państwo Polskie w pełnym formacie. Kandydatem na Króla Polskiego był Książę Józef Poniatowski. Nadal jednak trwała wojna a wewnętrzne stronnictwo ciągle nie mogły dojść do porozumienia, było stronnictwo Republikańskie i Monarsze. Ostatecznie po śmierci w 1913 roku Księcia Józefa Poniatowskiego zwyciężyło stronnictwo Republikańskie. Za zgodą Cesarstwa Francuskiego ''' 17 Września 1815 roku '''w Warszawie doszło do proklamowania Polskiej Republiki Samorządowej ( PRS ). Ustrój państwa opierał się na mających szeroką autonomie samorządach związkowych. Najwyższa władzę sprawował Namiestnik Polskiej Republiki Samorządowej, miał władze wykonawcza, mógł wydawać dekrety z mocą ustawy, był zwierzchnikiem sił zbrojnych, miał pełnie uprawnień do kreowania polityki zagranicznej, namiestnik miał praktycznie pełnie władzy. Namiestnika wybierało Samorządowe Zgromadzenie Generalne ( SZG ) składające się z Prezydentów samorządów, 'delegowanej szlachty i przedstawicieli ludu wybieranych na lokalnych zgromadzeniach ludowych w sposób demokratyczny (''zobacz także: Wybory do XXIII Zgromadzenia Generalnego) . Zgromadzenie obradowało 2 razy w roku mając uprawnienia ustawodawcze i prawo do zmian ustrojowych zmiany musiały być zatwierdzone przez namiestnika veto namiestnika można było obalić większością 2/3. Namiestnik sprawował władze dożywotnio jedynie SZG mogło go odwołać poprzez aklamacje . Pierwszym i jednym Namiestnikiem PRS został Jan Kaznowski wywodzący się ze zamożnej rodziny szlacheckiej nie będącej jednocześnie zamieszanej w stare konflikty. Namiestnik był uważany za postępowego i dobrego przywódcę. Za jego panowania powstał Uniwersytet Ignacego Krasickiego w Kaliszu oraz nowe szyby naftowe w Galicji. Sprowadził do PRS wiele zrabowanych dzieł sztuki m.in. Dama z łasiczką wróciła do Krakowa a przede wszystkim kompletne regalia Królestwa Polskiego. Państwo obroniło swa Niepodległość po bitwie nad Bugiem, jednocześnie Francja wycofała protektorat co do PRS po klęsce z Rosją. Dzięki zręcznej Polityce Kaznowskiego ''' i '''umowie z Cesarstwem Austriackim, PRS przetrwała najtrudniejszy okres. Polacy byli pełni entuzjazmu w kraju poprawiały się warunki zrycia, kultura przezywała renesans, PRS przeżyło okres rozkwitu i wzrostu w latach 1816-1820. Po tym okresie sytuacja międzynarodowa zaczęła się zmieniać Francja osłabła sojusz miedzy PRS a Republika rozpadł się ostatecznie po upadku napoleona Prusy zaczęły nastawać na granice PRS coraz usilniej Austria zerwała traktat o pokoju. Na dodatek w 1822 roku wybuchł potężny kryzys gospodarczy, oraz walki wewnętrzne w PRS. W 1823 Rosja nieoczekiwanie wypowiedziała nieco osłabionej PRS wojnę którą Polska sromotnie przegrała nie poddając jednak Warszawy i nie kapitulując, Rosja okupowała jednak cześć PRS. Od 1824 roku można mówić o wegetacji państwa które nie chciało się poddać. Koniec Polskiej Republiki Samorządowej nadszedł 3 lutego 1825 roku gdy podczas wizyty w Mińsku zamordowany został Namiestnik PRS Jan Kaznowski. W Polsce doszło do zamieszek i demonstracji krwawo stłumionych przez wojska Rosyjskie. Pomorze gdańskie i Wielkopolska trafiły znów do Prus, natomiast Galicja i Lodomeria ( z drobnymi korektami) do Austrii, resztę kraju przyłączono do Rosji. W 1864 roku po upadku powstania styczniowego z ziemi lubelskiej kieleckiej mazowieckiej i sieradzkiej oraz tereny oparte o rzekę Biebrza i Niemen Rosjanie utworzyli całkowicie podległy Carowi „Kraj przy wiślański” Od 1880 roku aż do roku 1907 (przed 1880 brak jakiejkolwiek odrębności ”prowincja Rosji Prywislański kraj”) Królestwo Polskie jak potem nazwano obszar kraju przy wiślańskiego otrzymywało trochę większą autonomię, raz dodawano jakiś przywilej to znów go zabierano, jednak do rzeczywistej autonomii było jeszcze bardzo daleko, w takim kształcie ziemie Polskie i Polacy dotrwali do roku 1907. W 1907 roku wybuchła I wojna światowa, Polacy poczuli że ponownie mają szansę na zbudowanie swojego całkowicie niepodległego kraju, i kiedy Austro-Węgry wraz z Cesarstwem Niemieckim wypowiedziały wojnę Imperium Rosyjskiemu ( Francja oraz Wlk.Brytania w stanie wojny z Niemcami) Polacy musieli walczyć w przeciwległych armiach walczących zaborców, jednak już 24 Maja 1907 roku ogłoszono Rząd Narodowy „równość, wolność, niepodległość” który został powołany w Warszawie, ogłoszono oficjalny manifest powstańczy, rozpoczęły się walki i rozbrajanie okupantów na ziemiach Polskich. Niemcy zaczęły przegrywać na wszystkich frontach, Francja Rosja i Wlk.Brytania, odnosiły sukcesy wojskowe, Niemcy w odwrocie nie bardzo interesowali się już ziemiami Polskimi, Austriacy również. Pierwsze działania podjęło Autonomiczne Królestwo Galicji i Lodomerii, które zażądało natychmiastowego wycofania wszystkich wojsk Austro-Węgierskich ze swojego terytorium i nadanie królestwu suwerenności. Oraz przekazaniu władzy radzie regencyjnej we Lwowie. Żądania te rząd Austro-Węgier wypełnił, 5 lutego 1908 roku wojska Austro-Węgier całkowicie opuściły granice Galicji a 6 Lutego rząd w Wiedniu przekazał radzie regencyjnej we Lwowie władze. 8 Lutego 1908 roku ogłoszono powstanie "Królestwa obojga Galicji i Lodomerii". W uchwale sejmu tymczasowego Galicji z dnia 9 lutego 1908 roku Królem miał zostać Fryderyk Krystian II Wettyn. Po wysłaniu do Saksonii noty dyplomatycznej w tej sprawie nadeszła natychmiastowa odpowiedz pozytywna, na decyzje tą mógł też mieć wpływ cesarz Niemiecki, w którego interesie było niedopuszczenie do zjednoczenia Polski oraz zagwarantowanie sobie nowych wpływów. Fryderyk Krystian II Wettyn przybył do Krakowa 20 Lutego 1908 roku, mając zaledwie 14 lat. Jego wiek budził sporo kontrowersji rada regencyjna i część sejmu natychmiastowo jednak żądała koronacji i usankcjonowania niezależności regionu. Rada regencyjna po radzie królewskiej z przyszłym monarchą ustaliła datę koronacji na 18 marca 1908 roku w katedrze Lwowskiej. Ogłoszenie tych decyzji zaniepokoiły rząd narodowe w Warszawie który żądał natychmiastowego włączenia Galicji pod władze Warszawy. 22 Lutego w Krakowie doszło do masowych wystąpień ludności Polskiej, protesty miały też miejsce w całej zachodniej Galicji. Jednak Policja wraz ze wsparciem formowanej armii starała się tłumić wszelkie manifestacje. Z godnie z postanowieniami Rady Regencyjnej 18 Marca 1908 roku w katedrze Lwowskiej na króla Królestwa Obojga Galicji i Lodomerii został koronowany Fryderyk Krystian II Wettyn ( nazywany Fryderykiem I Lwowskim ) który miał stworzyć początek rodu władców Galicji z dynastii Wettinów. Koronacje uznały Austro-Węgry, Cesarstwo Niemieckie, Wielka Brytania, Belgia i Holandia, Imperium Osmańskie, Włochy, Hiszpania, itd. Kategoryczny sprzeciw wobec tego wydarzenia połączony w ogóle z nieuznawaniem Galicji wyraził rząd narodowy w Warszawie, Imperium Rosyjskie, Rumunia, Nieuznawane Królestwo Węgierskie i Francja. W Kwietniu powołano regenta Jego Królewskiej mości Fryderyka I Lwowskiego, który miał pomagać królowi i radzie narodowej w rządzeniu państwem do osiągnięcia wieku 17 lat przez króla. Sytuacja Królestwa nie była łatwa, nieustannie dochodziło do buntów i wystąpień ludowych. Gospodarka tego regionu była poważnie zacofana na dodatek toczyła się wojna światowa. Dlatego pierwszą decyzją Królewską było ogłoszenie neutralności wobec stron walczących w wojnie. Kolejną decyzja było utworzenie państwowej armii w liczbie 50 tyś. żołnierzy. Król sprowadził tez z Austrii do Krakowa dobra kultury i zrabowane obrazy. Dekretem królewski zarządzono całkowite uwłaszczenie chłopów na całym terenie, nadanie obywatelstwa Galicji i Lodomerii wszystkim zamieszkałym na terenie państwa. Wydano nowe dowody osobiste, usprawniono administrację, powołano Obwody oraz powiaty. Językiem urzędowym ustalono: niemiecki,polski i ukraiński. Zezwolono jednak na posługiwanie się swoimi językami wszystkim grupą etnicznym zamieszkującym KOGIL. W Styczniu 1909 roku wprowadzono nowa walutę " Markę Galicyjską" (MG), wprowadzono także nowe prawo podatkowe, i ułatwienia dla przedsiębiorców. Sytuacja w Królestwie ustabilizowała się nieco a warunki życia poprawiły się. Jednak Rada Regencyjna Polski nie zamierzała tak pozostawić tej sytuacji. Po wielokrotnych żądaniach zwrotu Galicji oraz prób pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktu, rząd w Warszawie zdecydował wkroczyć zbrojnie na terytorium Królestwa. Wojska Polskie skierowały się do Krakowa, wkroczyły do miasta bez oporu z aplauzem Krakowian. Dalej wojsko skierowało się na Żywiec i Zakopane. Wojsko bez problemu opanowało Małopolskę Zachodnią, proklamując w Krakowie włączenie tej ziemi do Polski. W Okolicach Rzeszowa skoncentrowało się jednak wojsko KOGIL w liczbie 26 tyś. Początkowo Polacy ponosili klęski m.in. w bitwie pod Tarnowem. Jednak gdy z Warszawy dotarł oddział generała Staszkiewicza, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na Polską stronę. 2 Lutego 1909 roku doszło do decydującej bitwy o Rzeszów w której wojska Galicji zostały rozgromione. Po tym wydarzeniu władze KOGIL zarządziły ewakuacje władz państwowych z Lwowa do Stanisławowa. Wojsko Polskie posuwało się na wschód i 7 Lutego dotarło do Lwowa bronionego przez Ukraińców. Ze względu na to iż Lwów zamieszkiwało około 56% Polaków doszło do walk ulicznych, Wkroczenie wojsk Polskich do miasta ostatecznie przesadziło o losie tego miasta i upadku KOGIL. 10 Lutego 1909 roku Król Fryderyk Krystian II ewakuował się do Austrii reszta władz pozostała w Stanisławowie. 11 Lutego na teren Bukowiny wkroczyły wojska Rumuńskie, zajmując wkrótce Czerniowce. 20 Lutego Wojsko Polskie zajęło Stanisławów a w Marcu całą Galicję. Ustanowiono na tym terenie dekretem rady regencyjnej Polski województwa: Karkowskie, Lwowskie, Stanisławowskie i Tarnopolskie. Bukowinę przekazano Rumunii. Jednak dla Polski największym zagrożeniem była Rosja, która napierała mimo licznych konfliktów zbrojnych na tymczasową granicę Polski na Bugu, Polacy starali się nawiązać współprace z Litwinami którzy w Maju 1908 roku wyzwolili Kowno i Litwę centralną, w tym celu przewodniczący Rady Regencyjnej, Zdzisław Lubomirski udał się wraz z największym oddziałem pułkiem 1 RP „biały orzeł” na Litwę, skierowali się na Białystok który wyzwolono, armia Rosyjska stacjonująca w Białymstoku była tak marna że właściwie nie można mówić o wyzwoleniu zbrojnym tylko przejęciu, następnie wsparli odziały Litewskie które walczyły o Mariampol , tam wojska Zdzisława Lubomirskiego doznały poważnych strat , jednak po 4 dniowym postoju wojsko ruszyło dalej. 30 Lipca Lubomirski dotarł do Kowna, gdzie udał się na Rokowania z powołanym 27 lipca 1908 roku komitetem narodowo -wyzwoleńczym Litewskim. Strona Litewska była skłonna do walki wspólnie z Polakami, jednak porozumienie w sprawie przyszłej wspólnej państwowości, nie było już tak jednoznaczne i z powodu wojennych okoliczności postanowiono odłożyć tę sprawę na spokojniejszy czas. Zdzisław Lubomirski wyjechał z Kowna, jak bohater wyzwolenia narodowego, fetowany na ulicach miasta przez Polaków mieszkających w Kownie jak i Litwinów, wedle ustaleń, Polskie i Litewskie wojsko miało ze sobą współpracować, do Lubomirskiego Litwini przydzielili niewielki odział żołnierzy „Niemen”, 22 Września 1908 roku Polacy z Warszawy a Litwini z Kowna mieli przeprowadzić wspólny atak wyzwoleńczy na Wilno. Polacy wyruszyli dwa dni wcześniej, aby oczyścić drogę do Wilna, armia Polska pod dowództwem Józefa Piłsudskiego, dotarła na miejsce wieczorem 22 września, miasto było już oblężone przez Litwinów, Polacy dołączyli do nich i wspólnymi siłami natarli na miasto. Wilno Kapitulowało 27 Września 1908 roku przechodząc pod zarząd Polsko-Litewski, armia Polska poniosła jednak olbrzymią stratę, podczas ataku na miasto bohatersko zginał Józef Piłsudski, okrzyknięty bohaterem Wilna. Następnie Wojsko Polskie ruszyło do Brześcia nad Bugiem, natomiast wojska Litwinów w kierunku Poniewieża. Planowano również atak Polsko Litewski na Mińsk. Tymczasem na froncie zachodnim sprawy Niemieckie nie miały się dobrze, Wojska Ententy zbliżały się do Berlina. Większość kraju znajdowała się już pod okupacją, Niemcy zaczęli rozważać możliwość kapitulacji. Powołana 7 Grudnia 1909 roku Liga Narodów zażądała od Austro-Węgier, uznania Polski jako kraj niepodległy, i poparcia żądań terytorialnych Polski, rząd w Wiedniu wyraził na to zgodę 10 Grudnia 1909.roku, rząd w Wiedniu wystosował do Rosji i Niemiec listy w których poparł roszczenia Polski, i zaapelował o pokój miedzy Polską a dawnymi zaborcami. 12 Grudnia 1909 roku, we Lwowie podpisano pokój wieczysty miedzy Polska a Austro-Węgrami, również 12 Grudnia w Kijowie zakończono konflikt Rosyjsko-Austriacki. Od tego czasu Austro-Węgry nie liczyły się już w wojnie, i stały się neutralne. Państwo to miało teraz swoje wewnętrzne problemy z powodu żądań niepodległości od krajów wchodzących w skład Austro-Węgier. Walki Polaków o niepodległe państwo wciąż trwały 2 Stycznia 1910 roku Cesarstwo Niemieckie ogłosiło kapitulację, zawieszenie broni, i rozpoczęcie rokowań pokojowych. 27 Stycznia 1910 roku w Londynie odbyła się konferencja pokojowa. W wyniku konferencji w Londynie a potem w Wersalu ustalono powojenny ład a Polska uzyskała pełna niepodległość. Rzeczpospolita Polska uzyskała ostateczne terytorium o wielkości 480 tyś. km2. Pełną niepodległość ogłoszono 5 Kwietnia 1910 roku. 5 Maja odbyły się I wybory Parlamentarne, nowy parlament uchwalił konstytucje RP 25 czerwca 1910 roku wraz ze wszystkimi ustawami rządowymi zatwierdzając podział administracyjny system rządów itp.(Konstytucja). 1 Lipca 1910 roku zgromadzenie narodowe (sejm + senat) w składzie pełnym wybrało I prezydentem RP Ignacego Ewarysta Daszyńskiego, głosami za:398 przeciw:82. Natomiast pierwszym premierem RP dostał Jędrzej Moraczewski który stworzył rząd większościowy, zaprzysiężony 2 Lipca 1910 roku. Historia do 1958 roku. Polska po odzyskaniu niepodległości rozwijała się i utrwalała system polityczni i gospodarczy, w mocnym pół prezydenckim systemie przez 17 lat rządził Ignacy Ewaryst Daszyński. Prezydent zmarł w 1927 roku. Władze po nim otrzymał Jan Olbert który jako pierwszy skorzystał z konstytucyjnych uprawnień i rozwiązał parlament tworząc rząd prezydencki w latach 1928 - 1937. Jego rządy cechowa dynamiczny rozwój pozycji gospodarczej i politycznej Polski. Kolejnym prezydentem został ugodowy Stanisław Makowski. W czasie jego rządów to Premier przeją stery rządów prezydent natomiast pełnił role reprezentacyjne i kontrolne. W tym czasie sojusz Centrum 7 pod przewodnictwem Polski prowadził wojnę z ZSRR w latach 1939 - 1940, Sojusz wojnę właściwie przegrał i Polska utraciła Litwę a ZSRR zyskało na sile rozszerzając wpływ komunistów. W 1942 roku Polska prowadziła wojnę błyskawiczna z Niemcami w ramach sojuszu wojskowego z Francją. W 1942 Polska podpisała z ZSRR szereg porozumień i wycofała uznanie dla traktatu Gdańskiego. Polska przejęła Autonomie nad całym Śląskiem i chwilowo uregulowała stosunki z ZSRR. 17 Marca 1945 roku umiera prezydent Stanisław Makowski. Sejm wyznaczył osobę Pełniąca Obowiązki prezydenta a sam zajął się projektem zmiany konstytucji i ustroju. 25 Maja 1946 roku Sejm RP uchwalił nowa Konstytucję " Konstytucja Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej; Revocanda" ( z łać. Odrodzenie). Konstytucja wprowadziła ustrój w pełni prezydencki. zlikwidowała stanowisko premiera a szefem rządu był prezydent, oprócz tego Konstytucja reformowała wiele dziedzin życia społecznego i politycznego. W pierwszych powszechnych wyborach prezydenckich wygrał Ignacy-Marcin Wysocki i to on sformował rząd, Wysocki przeprowadził Polskę przez okres II wojny światowej, Jednak przesiedlenie i powojenne zmiany granic ( mimo iż całkiem korzystne dla Polski) przysporzyło mu przeciwników do tego słaba kondycja kraju po wojnie doprowadziła do wybuchu ogólnokrajowego buntu i wojny domowej co doprowadziło do dymisji i ucieczki prezydenta z kraju 22 Listopada 1950 roku. Przyczyną tych wydarzeń było miedzy innymi zwycięstwo Lewicy i Socjalistów w poprzednich wyborach parlamentarnych i chęć uszczuplenia władzy prezydenta i nowelizacji konstytucji. Do nowelizacji konstytucji doszło pod koniec 1950 roku, nowelizacja ta uszczupliła władze prezydenta i przywróciła system pół prezydencki. Kolejnym Prezydentem został Paweł Czarniecki w okresie jego urzędowania powstał TSPS i projekt Związku Europejskiego w 1955 roku Czarniecki nieoczekiwanie przegrał wybory z kandydatka LISR Jadwiga Sobańską to ona kontynuowała projekty Czarnieckiego i za jej urzędowania utworzono Związek Europejski. Pod Koniec lat 50, Europe i Polskę dotkną kryzys ekonomiczny.